WrAWiki:Guidelines
The following is an instruction manual that set forth by the administrators of the Wyrmrest Accord Wiki for guidelines in writing, titles, articles, and linking. Please read it before you contribute to WrA Wiki. Article titles The conventions for titles dictate that all proper nouns are capitalized, as are all locations, and names unless specifically not capitalized. Any page title that includes a name should not be stored in a biographical format; i.e., "Jeth Holywrought", not "Holywrought, Jeth" as the page title. In cases where only a first name (Lacryma) exists, that should be used as the sole title of the page. Character Articles Character infobox |image = Image:Placeholder person.png |caption = |title = |race = |gender = |age = |height = |weight = |birthplace = |residence = |guild = |alignment = |faction = |class = }} At the start of each character article should be the character infobox with the characters name, a picture of the character, a short caption, their title, gender, race, faction, health, current in-game level, their status, and current location. The Article Itself The article should be written from a third person perspective taking an in character view, without making to much use of out of character information. The article should consist of the following categories for a character: Physical Description, Personality, History, Quotes, Trivia, and External Links. Physical Description: This section should be a one to two paragraph entry explaining the physical description of your character. What do they look like, what color is their hair/fur, what clothing do they wear in combat or in town. Do they have any scars or distinguishing marks? These are all things to ask yourself and talk about. Personality: The personality section is a place for you to describe how your character tends to act and what their emotional state is. Are they a sociopathic murderer who enjoys stitching his victims together while humming old tunes, or maybe a stoic warrior who says little except to friends? History: The history section is the bread and butter of every character article. It should be at minimum 2 paragraphs long but could stretch on much longer. Here is where you would write an in character biography explaining the life and times of your character. See Lacryma for good examples of histories. Quotes: This section allows you to share sayings your character may use frequently or has used that have been popular and or infamous in their history. Trivia: The trivia section gives you a chance to offer some quick facts people may or may not know about your character. For example "Did you know that Lacryma once was a Cultist of the Twilight's Hammer?" External Links: The final category on a character article gives you a chance to link to pages that people may find of interest for your character such as a wra.net profile or guild website. Categories Each article should be put into the appropriate categories. The two immediately below are the major characters and then after minor categories are described. *Alliance - For all Alliance characters *Horde - For all Horde characters Race Categories *Draenei - For all Draenei characters *Dwarf - For all Dwarf characters *Gnome - For all Gnome characters *Human - For all Human characters *Night Elf - For all Night Elf characters *Worgen - For all Worgen characters *Blood Elf - For all Blood Elf characters *Forsaken - For all Forsaken characters *Goblin - For all Goblin characters *Orc - For all Orc characters *Tauren - For all Tauren characters *Troll - For all Troll characters Class Categories *Alliance Death Knight - For all Alliance Death Knight characters *Alliance Druid - For all Alliance Druid characters *Alliance Hunter - For all Alliance Hunter characters *Alliance Mage - For all Alliance Mage characters *Alliance Paladin - For all Alliance Paladin characters *Alliance Priest - For all Alliance Priests characters *Alliance Rogue - For all Alliance Rogue characters *Alliance Shaman - For all Alliance Shaman characters *Alliance Warlock - For all Alliance Warlock characters *Alliance Warrior - For all Alliance Warrior characters *Horde Death Knight - For all Horde Death Knight characters *Horde Druid - For all Horde Druid characters *Horde Hunter - For all Horde Hunter characters *Horde Mage - For all Horde Mage characters *Horde Paladin - For all Horde Paladin characters *Horde Priest - For all Horde Priests characters *Horde Rogue - For all Horde Rogue characters *Horde Shaman - For all Horde Shaman characters *Horde Warlock - For all Horde Warlock characters *Horde Warrior - For all Horde Warrior characters